Jasper Alphabet!
by Beccab713
Summary: I'm going to do my ABC'S, Jasper style! For every letter of the alphabet, I'm doing a short Jasper Drabble! Enjoy! I don't ow PJO or HOO and whatnot!
1. A

A- Apples

We sat in the woods, just the two of us, under a huge apple tree. I was layng against Jason's chest, and he was up against the tree, playing with my hair. I wanted to freeze time.

"Jason," I said, "Don't you wish that you could pick a moment, and freeze time so that it never ends?"

"Always. Like when I woke up on that bus holding your hand. I didn't know where I was, who I was, or who you were, but I knew that you were important. That, and your hand was totally soft." He said.

I laughed at him. "I wish I could freeze time now." I told him. We were quiet for a while, both of us just thinking and taking in the moment. I moved a little, so that I wasn't up against his chest, but sitting on his lap. He laughed and grabbed me around my waist, pulling both of us down. I saw our reflection in the lake. We looked so young. Now, we were lying on the ground together, holding hands.

"Have you ever thought about staying a certain age forever. Like... dying young. Leaving a beautiful corpse. I know it's kind of a gruesome thought, but girls at my different schools used to do that. Pretty themselves up just in case somebody killed them, so they could look beautiful forever." I said. Jason was quiet.

"That's immortality my darling." Jason joked as he leaned over and kissed me. When we kissed, the apples on the trees seemed to dance, the world brightened up, and I knew, I was in love with Jason Grace.

**OH the pretty little liars quote ;) I love that show!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

**~becca!**


	2. B

**I want to thank piper rose sheba directioner for this inspiration! This was a good prompt!**

**Prompt: Bus**

PIPER'S POV

A boarding school. Seems like a simple thing, right? Wrong. Not when this boarding school is for delinquents. I didn't think I would meet anybody descent, like all of my other schools. I would just be that trashy looking girl who doesn't have any friends. And I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't really like that title. I had to stick with it though, because I didn't want attention. See, my dad's this famous movie star. Tristan McLean. Yeah, please contain your excitement. So, I should be used to being around people. Wrong again. I'm not used to it. I stay home and watch movies with popcorn and a box of Mike & Ikes while my dad's at his premieres. And I like it that way.

Now, you know how I said that I didn't think that I would meet anyone descent? Now it's _my _turn to be wrong. I met two actually. There was Leo, this really funny latino boy who gets hyper off of the slightest bit of sugar. Then there was Jason. This totally hot blonde haired guy who seemed like a total jerk when I first looked at him. He really wasn't.

See, now I could tell you this whole story about how Jason asked me out on the bus and we spent the whole ride talking and kissing and cuddling. That would be lying, though, my dear friend. Instead of that pleasant sounding ride, I had to sit with this jerk Dylan. Jason spent the ride with Leo, talking and laughing and just having a good time.

I spent the whole ride alternating between staring at Jason and thinking about him. Oh, and then towards the end of the ride there was the short amount of time I denied liking him. When we got off of the bus Jason was looking at me with this odd look. At first I thought that I said something out loud to him, and he thought that I was a total creep. In reality, though, he was surprised that I got through the whole ride with Dylan flirting with me. In all honesty, I didn't even notice. I didn't think about why Jason brought it up, until Leo came up to me that night.

"He looked like he was about to punch him in the face." Leo said.

"Who? Dylan? Punch Jason?" I asked, confused.

"No. Jason punch Dylan. He couldn't stop watching you guys the whole ride. I had to practically climb on top of him when the bus got here, because he was still looking at you guys."

"And this happened on the bus?" I asked.

"Yeah. On the bus." Leo confirmed, walking away to his dormitory.

**I thought that that went pretty well. Sorry if it got a bit boring. Bye!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**~BECCA!**


	3. C

Prompt: Coming Home

"Dad," I said into the cell phone. "I'm coming home in a few hours. Jason and I... We're on a train, coming home from our...uh... reading camp?... to California. I'll see you soon. Call me when you get this message. Bye." I hung up. Figures. Another call gone to voicemail. I sighed and put my cell phone back into my bag.

"Hey, don't stress about it, Pipes. He's important. Famous. He's got a job to do, and he's gotta do it." Jason said, waking up from sleeping in our compartment. We'd been on the train for about two hours when it came to a stop. A voice came over the speaker.

"Hello everyone, this is your conductor speaking. We have now arrived in Hollywood, California. Please enjoy your stay and thank you for riding with us."

Jason got up and stretched, then held his hand out for me to get up. I smiled and took it. His hand was smooth, really smooth. It felt like a cloud in my hand. Maybe it was a Zeus thing? He grabbed our bags when my cell wrang. The number flashing on the screen said it was a private caller. Dad always told me not to answer those, but I had this feeling that I should. "Hello?" I said when I pressed the "answer call" button.

"Piper!" My dads voice came through the phone.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I got your message, Pipes. Sorry I couldn't get to it, I left my phone at home." He explained.

"It's fine dad. So, are you okay with us staying a few days with you?"

"It's definitely fine, honey. I won't be home, but the caretaker might. And the style team. Just hand out for a while and I should be home soon. Now, I really gotta go. I love you Pipes."

"Love you too dad." I said and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

I shoved my phone back in my little draw string backpack that I had on my back. "Nothing much. He's not going to be home when we get there so we have to hang out for a while before we can see him." I explained to him.

Jason nodded as we exited the train. We walked for about ten minutes when the view of Hollywood came into view. Home. I suddenly realized that Jason still had my bag. "Babe, I can take my bag. You've had it for a while." I said, with, I'll admit, a hint of charmspeak in my voice. He nodded, but snapped out of the little trance pretty fast. He was learning.

"No fair, you're using charmspeak on me." He joked.

I laughed. "Let's go, Lightning Boy." I said to him. We kept walking until we were in a really familiar group of houses that were kind of isolated from the rest of Hollywood. The rich people and their kids live there. In the distance, I could see the biggest house. My house. The iron gates were shut tight, with the letter M on both sides. The big white house looked like an enlarged version of Cabin 10 (Aphrodite's Cabin), just not as cabin-ish. "I'm home." I whispered to Jason.


	4. D

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry that I haven't been on lately, it's been pretty crazy for me! I know you've all waited a really really long time and I'm getting your reviews but I only have enough time in between classes to check them, not to write anything! So, here's a chapter dedicated to every single person who waited to get this chapter!**

Prompt: Days

"Hey Piper. It's Jason. You probably guessed that from my voice but... uh... Gods. I don't know how I'm supposed to say this. I know it probably shouldn't be said over a phone call. Well... it's more of a voice mail really... but uh... I'll- I mean I guess I can come to Camp Half-Blood to see you. Just you. Only you. I have some... uh... things that I need to tell you. If you get this message, great. If you don't because you're ignoring me... you'll be surprised?. Uh... Well.. Bye Piper."

So this is what I come back to after archery. Are you kidding me? To make things worse, my siblings were in the cabin and my cell was on speaker. You've got to be joking.

"Jason Grace?" Drew says from her bunk. Her dark hair is tied back into a tight pony tail and she smirks as she replies her lip gloss. Remind me again how I'm related to her? She walks over to me, her hips swaying back and forth with attitude as she walks. "Jason Grace is coming back from New Rome to see... _you?"_ She asks. Her eyes looked like fire as she stared at me. I guess she still had a thing for my boyfriend. _If_ I could still call him my boyfriend.

I took a deep breath and stood up from my bed. "That's right Drew. Have a problem with that?" I asked, with just as much attitude as she had. She scowled at me and walked away. Ha. And she thinks that she's all that.

After my little.. uh, confrontation with Drew, it was a little too quiet in Cabin 10. Whenever I walked in my siblings would just sit there and study my expression, like I had something wrong with me. I didn't like that... at all. It wasn't until a few days after I got that phone call that I noticed what my siblings were wondering. One of my half-sisters, Alice, came up to me one night after dinner. "Hey Piper." She greeted me. Alice was kind of new to the cabin. She was the youngest one there, and I kind of took pity on her. The Aphrodite cabin was scary for me when I was 15, I can only imagine how an 11 year old feels.

"What's up Alice?" I asked. Alice looked around really quick with her bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair was bouncing around in curls as she turned her head left and right.

"How long's it been since you heard from him?" She whispered. We were in the middle of the cabin area, so I brought us into the cabin, which was empty, and sat her down on my bed. I had no clue what she was talking about. Him? Who's him? Did she tell me a secret or something when I wasn't paying attention? Then it hit me. Oh yes... it hit me like a train. Jason.

"I've only gotten that voicemail from Jason, Alice. You know that. You were there with everybody else when I listened to it." I told her. I was being honest, too. I hadn't heard from Jason since that night. I was actually kind of glad to hear his voice. After he didn't show up, I started wondering if it was all just a huge joke or something. I started thinking that he only asked me out after our first quest so that he could get all kinds of dirt on me, so he could blackmail me. For all I knew, he was secretly dating Drew behind me back, and she asked him to do that. All of these thoughts started whizzing through my head. That's when Alice spoke up.

"No Piper. I overheard Drew telling Emily that Jason sent you all kinds of letters. Letters telling you why he's coming or what he's gotta tell you or something." Alice said. I seriously doubt that Alice knew the importance of what she had said. We spent about ten minutes tearing apart the cabin for those letters, then putting it back together again. Our search came up with nothing. Maybe there were no letters after all. Maybe Drew knew that Alice was listening, and made up some story about those love letters Jason was sending me.

I waited days and days for Jason to come. He never did though. Until...

**1 Year Later**

After I turned 21, my life finally seemed normal. I was leaving Camp, going to live in New York City, and never looking back. Okay, maybe I'll look back once or twice a month, just to make sure everything's alright. My bags were packed and I had the key to my new apartment in my hand. I loaded all of my bags- which, if I may add, were not many- into the car that Chiron sent for me, and said my good-byes to everybody.

A few tears and goodbyes later, I was leaving, on my way to New York City. The car ride was painful. I kept looking into the sky through the windshield. I know I should've known better; Jason hadn't come in over a year. Or was it a year now? I couldn't remember. Fine. I'll admit it. I guess I was still half expecting him to show up in the sky one day, lift me into the air and carry me away. Like that was ever going to happen.

When the car came to a stop, the driver turned to me. He looked like a normal person. Two eyes, a nose, two ears, and a mouth... though I could sense that he was magical. "This is your stop ma'am." He said. He opened up the driver side door and got out. I opened up my door and got out, needing to stretch my stiff limbs. I opened up the truck and got my bags out. I carried my bags up 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 flights of stairs.

When I reached my apartment, I was panting. Next time, I thought, I'm _totally_ taking the elevator. I searched my pockets for my keys and pulled them out. Unlocking the door, I realized that there was noise coming from inside my apartment. Maybe it was someone just coming to clean up? No. I think that's my job. I opened the door slowly, my hands ready to reach for my dagger at a moments notice.

"Piper!" A male voice screamed. What? Who was in my apartment? It was obviously someone who knows me. I couldn't see over the amount of bags in my hands, so I kind of had no idea who was making the noise.

"Who's there? I can't see you!" I said, annoyance in my voice. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, and finally, the bags were taken out of my hands and placed on the floor. When I looked up, none other than Jason Grace stood in front of me, a goofy smile on his face.

"Jason?" I asked, because I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not. When he nodded shyly, I attacked him in a hug.

"I missed you so much, Piper. I wish I could've come sooner." He mumbled when he hugged me back.

"So why didn't you." I asked, pulling away from the hug. Jason caught my hands and held onto them. Just like old times, I thought. His hands still had that soft feeling to them, but they still felt different, like I was holding hands with someone I knew once, but forgot about.

"I told you, Piper. I always said why. When I poured my heart and soul into those letters-" He started, but I cut him off.

"You _did _send me letters?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

"Of course I did," Jason said, "I sent you a letter every day. Every. Single. Day. My hands went stiff from writing so much. At one point, Reyna tried to stop me from writing the letters. She said something like it was 'unhealthy' for me to write to someone who doesn't..." He trailed off. He dropped my hands and looked down at his feet.

"Doesn't what Jason?" I asked.

"Doesn't love me back." He said to me. He looked up at me sheepishly and frowned. I was in awe. _Doesn't love him back? _I waited for over a year for him to come carry me away into the sunset, and here he was thinking I didn't love him back. He's insane.

"You're crazy. I waited for over a year for you Jason. I trained and I practiced more and more each day, trying to forget about you. I waited for something to give me some sign that you were still out there, still okay, but nothing ever came. I never... _never _stopped thinking about you. No. Scratch that. I never stopped _loving_ you, Jason Grace." He didn't hesitate. He just kissed me, right there, in the middle of my apartment. We didn't let go for several minutes. All i really knew then, was that I didn't car how many days I waited for Jason to come to me. All I really knew was that he would be mine in the end.

**Again you guys, I'm really really really really sorry that I didn't update!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**~Becca!**


	5. E

**So I found a really cool way of writing. I'm not really going to explain it, partly because I can't. if any of you guys read my Harry Potter Scorose stories I used this method... **

Prompt: Early

"Someone's up bright and early." Piper teased.

"Yeah, well I had to get up nice and early if I wanted to see you. You know, before anybody else woke up." Jason said, hugging Piper around her waist.

"Hey! Why're you guys up so early?" Leo asked, coming in with messy hair and just sweatpants on.

"Leo, will you go get a shirt on?" Piper giggled.

"He should never do that. He looks too sexy." Hazel teased, coming in from waking up.

"Spoken by a true genius." Leo added.

"Who wants waffles?" Annabeth asked.

"Can they be blue?" Percy asked excitedly.

"How about pink?" Drew asked.

"You guys are all idiots. Everybody knows that red waffles are far more superior than any other color." Clarisse reasoned.

"How about wine flavored?" Mr. D joked.

"So much for a peaceful morning!" Piper joked, leaning in to give Jason a kiss.

**Whaddaya think? I think it came out kinda cool!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!**

**~Becca!**


	6. F

Prompt: Flowers

"Piper!" Jason called loudly. He was all the way on the other side of the cabins, and, considering there are eight cabins between us, he was yelling pretty loud. I don't bother to yell back, I just run until we meet at around cabin five. I can see the mischievous faces of some of the Ares kids peeking out the window at us, so I motion for Jason to walk with me to where the dock in the lake starts. Now, it was the beginning of the summer, so the water level was pretty high from all the rain we got during the spring, so we had to take our shoes off and walk through a couple of inches of water until we reached the dock.

"What did you need?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. After what happened last night at the campfire, you seemed kinda... upset." It was true. I was really upset about what happened last night. We had this huge campfire for the first day of summer, which was yesterday. Everyone was coming into camp from being away at school in the mortal world, and everyone was having a blast. I walked over to the fire and sat down next to Jason, taking in the heat of the fire. I heard people talking and laughing all around me, and it seemed like everyone was having a great time. The laughing that I heard, though, it wasn't regular having-a-good-time kind of laughter. It was like snickering. _Evil _snickering. I turn around and see my half-sister Drew and her posse of my other half-sisters holding a book and laughing. _That _should've been my first clue that something was up. Here's a little something about Drew, she never laughs unless what she's laughing at has something to do with public humiliation.

"'I've never known anybody like him before. He's kind and sweet and nothing like that creep Donte from middle school. I think he could be the one.'" Kate, my drew wannabe sister read from the book, laughing. I recognized the words that she read. They were _my_ words. That was _my _book. This wasn't good. I quickly got up and snatched the book from Kate's manicured hands and smacked her across the face. Drew was behind me, giggling. I turned around, praying that she couldn't see how deep the red in my face was with embarrassment.

"How _dare _you, Drew? How dare you do this to me? You're the lowest, most self-absorbed bitch that I know!" I screamed at her. For emphasis, I stomped on her foot and ran away, hoping that I stomped hard enough to leave a bruise or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just suffering from staying up all night plotting revenge is all. I'm exhausted. The only thing that could possibly wake me up is freezing water." I tell Jason, realizing that I never answered him.

Jason gives me this smile. It's the kind of smile that makes you wonder if the person giving you that look has planned a cruel joke on you. "I think I can help with that, Pipes." He tells me. See, this is what I mean. If I was fully awake I probably would've realized what he was doing to me when he picked me up and threw me in the lake. The cold water jolted every nerve, vein, and bone in my body awake. I rose to the surface, smiling like an idiot.

"What was that for?" I ask Jason when he jumps in himself.

"You said that freezing water was the only thing that could wake you up!" He said defensively. We played around in the water for a little bit; splashing each other and getting rides through the water on each others backs. When we were done, we swam back to the sandy area and sat down at the edge of the water. The sun was still up in the air for another four hours, what could we do?

"What do you want to do now?" Jason asked, practically reading my mind. He looked over at me with his blue eyes and I practically melted right there in his arms.

"How about we take a walk." I tell him.

"Sounds good." He says. We got up and started taking a walk. I honestly don't think either of us knew where we were going, but we got there anyway. We ended up in the strawberry field. Nobody was around so we started going through row after row of strawberries until we came to a clearing towards the end that I never noticed. There were flowers and blueberries everywhere. We sat down in the middle and Jason picked a flower, a lily, and tucked it behind my ear. I lean against his chest and look up into his beautiful blue eyes. I lean up and kiss him.

"I love you, Piper." He tells me, as he tucks the flower back behind my ear when it falls.

"I love you too." I tell him as I lean in to kiss him again.

**How was that? Sorry it took so long for me to upload, it's been a while since I've gotten a long time to myself. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

**~Becca**


	7. G

**Prompt: Guys.**

I walked through my cabin bright and early in the morning, fresh and clean from my showers. There was a group of girls sitting in the corner laughing. I walked over and sat down on the nearest bunk, listening to their conversation.

"Can you believe what Jason and Percy did the other day?" Drew giggled. Drew was one of my half-sisters, and she had a thing for my boyfriend at first, but I set her back in place. We were sort of cool now, I guess you could say.

"Yeah well, that's guys for you." Hazel remarked, rolling her eyes. Why Hazel found her way into the Aphrodite Cabin, I have no clue. More importantly, though, what did my boyfriend do? Jason and I had been going out for a steady two years. We'd gone on a few quests together, usually resulting in us just falling more in love with each other.

That's when I heard a clicking noise across the cabin, on the boys side. Considering none of them were over there, I decided to go check it out. I mean, it wasn't like I was getting a good time out of listening into the girls conversation.

I saw a familiar pair of electric blue eyes peeking into the window, obviously looking for somebody in particular. It was Jason.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. My stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels, like it always did when I saw Jason.

He jumped. "Gods, Piper. You scared me. I was looking for you. Come outside when you're ready, and wear something nice." He told me before disappearing. I watched him until his blonde hair was just a spot in the distance. _Wear something nice _kept ringing in my head. Something nice? Did I even own something nice? That's when I noticed a little plastic bag on my bunk. _To Piper, with love, From Drew _the tag read. I guess we really were on good terms now. I untied the top of the bag and gasped. There was Drew's favorite shirt. It was becoming smaller and smaller on her as the days went. It was a white short-sleeve shirt with one sleeve done up with a gold thing. I'm not really sure what to call it, it was just a thing.

I quickly changed into it. I noticed that Drew was looking at me. She had this little smirk on her face. Not one of those, _Oh I'm going to get you soooo bad _kind of looks, but more of a _Don't screw things up, _kind of a smirk, if that makes any sense. I left the cabin looking, if I do say so myself, presentable.

"Over here." hear someone whisper in my ear. "Percy where am I?" I heard another voice in the distance. That's when I felt fabric cover my eyes and something slip on to my finger. A hand pressed gently into the small of my back, leading me somewhere. The voice I heard finally registered in my mind. _Annabeth. _So... Percy was there, I was there, and Annabeth was there. The only thing left that I had to figure out was who was behind me. Probably Jason, considering he wanted to see me.

"Jason? Is that you?" I ask. I feel a pair of warm lips press into my cheek and the blindfold comes off. I don't see Percy or Annabeth, but I can finally see Jason. He's got on the shirt I bought for him for my senior prom. I'd gone back to school to finish my senior year a few months ago, and Jason asked me to the prom. It was a red sit with a black tie. It was pretty cute on him. I heard a girl's screech in the distance and, on instinct, ran to see what was wrong. I saw Annabeth hugging Percy violently and screaming. She was staring crazily at her hand. That's when I saw the shining ring on her finger. Wait... _Percy proposed?! _

When she spotted me, Annabeth looked down at my hand and began screaming again. I looked down and saw a Celestial Bronze engagement ring on my left hand and gasped. I felt Jason's arms encircle my waist and I turned around and kissed him.

"Guys," I said when I'd recovered from my shock, "You never know what they're going to do next." Annabeth nodded in agreement.


	8. H

**Prompt: Hats**

Hats. Have you ever worn a different hat every day for a whole year? I have. Let me tell you, it was a different adventure than I was used to. See, I had asked my girlfriend to marry me about a year after we started dating, which might have been too soon. She asked me "How do I know you really love me? Will you do anything for me?" To which I obviously replied, "Yes." So, she made me wear a different hat everyday for an entire year. Sure, holidays were easy... A green top hat for St. Patrick's day... A santa hat for Christmas... a Chef's hat for Thanksgiving... but towards the end of the year I was running out of ideas.

It was midnight, so it was officially New Years eve, meaning there was exactly twenty-four hours left in mine and Piper's hat deal. I had proposed last year on New Years day in New York City, which Piper believed was the center of the universe. See, we were both in the performing business. We met two years when we both auditioned for RENT on Broadway. She was trying for Mimi and I tried for Rodger. Neither of us made it but we still met up a few times a week for coffee, and eventually that turned into something more.

When day light finally appeared in my little New York apartment, it was time for work. My boss, Charlie, was a jerk, and didn't let us take off if we didn't absolutely need to. I think the last time I took off from work, I had to get major knee surgery, because I fell down some stairs and broke something.

I heard the familiar ringing of my cell phone in my bedroom. I ran quickly to get it and and answered it at the last minute. "Hello?" I said, slightly winded.

"Jason? It's Piper. Throw down the keys." She said. We didn't technically share my apartment, but she came over all the time anyways. Even if I had to go to work, but she didn't. Her boss was pretty awesome and let them take off quite often. Piper and I had this thing going where I would throw her the extra set of keys from my balcony and she would hang out all day and practice for her next audition. Piper, in all honesty, was the most amazing singer I'd ever heard. She didn't really like anything that was on the radio, so we sat around and listened to Broadway songs off one of our iPods.

I hung up the phone and quickly grabbed the nearest hat before she saw me without it. it was just a regular hat, kind of like something someone would wear to keep their ears warm. I leaned over my balcony and saw her pretty brunette head. She had her hair in a french braid, as usual. I don't think I've ever seen her with her hair down. When I threw down the keys she caught them with ease **(****OMG it rhymes!) **and stuck her thumb up to tell me she got them.

I ran back inside and grabbed my suitcase. I worked at the library- lame, I know- so I could take my laptop during my break and use the free wi-fi. I bolted out the door and quickly locked it behind me, which was stupid because it was going to be unlocked in another few minutes, but in New York you never knew what was going to happen next.

I got on my bike and drove down the street, unwilling to start the day.

* * *

I got home with about twenty minutes to New Years. Piper was waiting for me in my living room by the window with a bottle of Champaign and two of those party noise makers. I kissed her on the cheek and felt around in my pocket for my little box. When I was sure it was there I sat down with her. Finally the countdown began.

TEN.

"I love you." I tell Piper as she grabs her noise maker and snuggles into me.

NINE.

"I love you too." She says and kisses me.

EIGHT.

"You know, it's a year in about seven seconds." I say.

SEVEN.

"You've been paying attention." She jokes with me.

SIX.

"I always pay attention. I have from the moment you and I had to sing 'Tango: Maureen' together." I tell her.

FIVE.

"Jason, that was like three years ago, wasn't it?" She asks.

FOUR.

"It was. But I never got over how perfect you were."

THREE.

"We're perfect together."

TWO.

"Marry me?" I ask her, getting down on one knee, taking off my hat and presenting her the ring one more time.

ONE.

"How did I know you were going to do that again? Of course I'll marry you." She says. I can hear people all over the street lighting things and popping things and shouting "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Happy New Year indeed...


	9. I

**prompt: I love you- This piece is poing to be fluffy :3**

Piper walked down her street, anxiously awaiting her arrival back at Camp Half-Blood after her senior year. Now, she could spend all year long at Camp Half-Blood with Hazel, who fell in love with Leo after a while and came to Camp Half-Blood, Leo, her crazy friend, Percy, seaweed brain, Annabeth, her brainiac friend, and Jason, the love of her life. Only thing was, she'd never told Jason she was in love with him.

She went to a different school this year, called Goode High. It was where one of her demigod friends had gone to school but graduated a few years ago, only she couldn't remember who. She'd liked it, she'd even made a friend. Grace, her name was. Grace was shy towards Piper at first, probably because Grace was new, too. "So, this boyfriend of yours, you really like him?" Grace had asked one day, when they had first really gotten to know each other. surprisingly, it was in the library. They had both needed some community service hours to graduate, and they both had the same idea: working in the library putting books back on shelves. "I don't just like him... I think I'm in love with him." Piper had admitted to her new friend as thy put back a copy of _Divergent _back on the shelf marked with R, for Roth, the authors last name. "Have you told him?" Grace asked, suddenly curious in her new friends love life. "No... I might this summer, we go to a camp together every summer." Piper explained. "Well, tell me when and how it goes." Grace had said simply. And then they were friends.

"Jason? You there?" Piper spoke into her phone, boarding the train to New York from California.

"I'm here. You're on your way?" He asked, his voice as soft and clear as ever.

"Yeah, I'm on the train. I have to tell you something when we get to camp." Piper told him.

"Well, why not now?"

"Because it's not really something you would say over the phone."

"Same thing with the thing I have to tell you, I guess. I never really thought of conversations awkward on the phone, but whatever. I want to see your reaction, now, when I tell you. Oh-Gods- percy's got another one of his 'emergencies' now. Doesn't he know that Annabeth's not going to have the baby at six months?" Jason sighed. Percy and Annabeth were expecting a baby in a few months, and Percy freaked out every time Annabeth had a little pain.

"Tell him to ease up a little bit. I'll see you soon, take it easy, babe."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." Piper said, hanging up the phone.

The train ride seemed to go on for hours. First the trolley came around, offering her fattening sweets, which Piper turned town. Then, the train went through a tunnel, making it impossible to read, so she called Grace. She actually thought it was kind of funny how her best friend had the same name as her boyfriend's last name. Ha...

"Grace?" Piper spoke into the phone.

"Yeah girl? What's up? Did you tell him yet?!" She said excitedly.

"No. I'm still on the train. I can't read because the train seems to be going through a tunnel of never-ending darkness, so I'm calling you."

"Aren't you dyslexic?"

"Yeah, but I heard that the more you read, the more your brain will calm down and the letters wont... swim... as much."

"What ever floats your boat, princess. Ahh! I have to go! Mimi just texted my sister saying we were invited to her party! Maybe I can finally be with the in crowd now that we're not in school!" Grace squealed.

Some hours passed and Piper fell asleep. She awoke to the sound of a whistle, or a really loud bell... she couldn't tell which... She grabbed her suitcase and tightened the light jacket around her arms. Even though it was finally summer, there was still a bit of a nip in the air. She took a bus to a place in the middle of nowhere, where there was a car waiting to pick her up. She got in the car with her suitcase and things and rode to Camp Half-Blood.

"I'm home." Piper breathed as she looked at the familiar scenery around her. Right away she spotted Jason Grace's blonde hair heading towards the archery field, bow in hand. She started running, and eventually he must have heard her fast paced footsteps coming towards him, because he turned, looked, and ran towards him, his arms open to embrace her. They caught each other in an embrace, Piper jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist, and they kissed passionately. Piper continued to hug Jason with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Jason leaned down slowly to whisper in her ear.

"Piper." He whispered.

"Jason." She whispered at the same time. "You go first." She commanded.

He took the hint. "I love you." He told her passionately, and she listened intently to the words she'd been dying to hear come out of his mouth.

"Say it again." She commanded.

"I love you." He repeated, a bit less sure this time.

"Good. Because I love you too." She said, closing the space between them one more time.

**TEDAHHH.**

**~Becca**


	10. J

**prompt: Jelly (gotten from a review :D Thanks for the great idea!)**

**Going to be really short and just dialogue :D **

"Jason."

"Piper. How's it going?"

"Great. And you?"

"Good."

*Awkward Silence*

"Alright, Jason, let's cut to the chase. We both know what's going down this morning."

"Indeed we do. So..."

"I get it."

"No, I get it."

"C'mon, babe, you know I'm going to get it."

"No, you're not."

"You're going to give it to me. You know you are."

"Don't try and charmspeak your way into this, honey, because it isn't going to work!"

"It seems to be working now."

"Wha- Shut up. I can make you do things if I really wanted to, you know."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Like how?"

"Like asking nicely."

"Nope."

"Fine... I'll race you to it."

"You know that's not going to work either."

"Yeah..."

(Leo)"Hey guys what's up?"

"Piper and I are fighting over who gets the last of the jelly in the fridge."

(Leo)"Oh, you mean the strawberry jelly in the very back?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh, I had that way before you guys even woke up.

(Piper)"Leo! You don't even live here!"

**Tudahhhhh!**

**~Becca**


	11. K

**Prompt: Kids**

"Jason, can you go pick Jasper up from Percy and Annabeth's?" Piper asked me while standing in the kitchen making lunch.

"I would love to my dear." I replied. I grabbed the keys from the key basket and ran out the door to my Jeep. Percy and Annabeth only lived about two or three blocks away, so I could walk to go get my son, if it was summer. We lived in a small town in New York, so it was freezing during the winters. Piper wanted to settle in a very desolate area because, and I quote, "No monsters, No worries."

Within two or three minutes I arrived at Percy and Annabeth's house. I walked up to the brick house and knocked on the door a few times. I heard footsteps coming up to the door and waved as the face pressed .

"Who is it?" Percy's voice asked from behind the door.

"Jason. I want my son back." I said jokingly. I head Percy chuckle before opening the door and letting me in. "How was he?" I asked.

"Perfect. He's a great kid Jason." Percy said with a smile.

I saw little Jasper run towards me from the kitchen. His blonde hair was falling in front of his face and his blue eyes shone bright in the light. Sure, he got my looks, but he sure does have Piper's temper and attitude."Daddy!" He said before enveloping me in a hug. I lifted him up so he rested on my shoulder. We said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth and left for the car.

"Did you have fun, buddy?" I asked him, looking in the rear-view mirror at the little boy playing with his hands.

"Yeah. Uncle Percy tought me how to tie a bunch of knots. He says that by the time I'm four, I'll be able to tie a bunch of knots." He stated matter-of-factly.

I supressed a small smile. He was only two and a half, and he was already acting like he was seven. It's crazy how fast time goes by. "That's awesome. What do you want for lunch?" I asked.

"Grilled cheese!" He squealed. I pulled into our small driveway and helped Jasper unlock his seatbelt.

Piper was waiting in the kitchen with two grilled cheese sandwiches waiting for me and Jasper. "Thanks, love." I said, holding her waist gently and kissing her lightly on the lips.

You know, when I first met Piper, and I mean _actually _met Piper, on the bus, I wasn't expecting that I was going to fall in love with her in a few short years, marry her and then raise a family with her. I probably would've told someone they were crazy if they came up to me a few years ago and told me that!

* * *

When night fell Piper and I had to put a sleepy Jasper to bed. I always thought his name was so funny, considering my sister's the one who picked it out."You should name your baby Jasper, if it's a boy. I mean, if you take the first half of Jason's name and the second half of Piper's name, it's a real name!" She'd said, although I don't think she was very sober when she said it.

We put the little boy in his room full of stuffed animals and toys, mostly gifts from our parents to be honest, and Piper and I watched as he fell asleep. I heard Piper sigh next to me. I looked over at her leaning on the door frame and pulled her into my arms. "All ours, honey. He's all ours." I whispered.

**That was cute :3 Thanks to everyone for following and favoring and reviewing because it makes me feel all warm inside!**

**~Becca!**


	12. L

**prompt: Late Night**

Have you ever liked someone so much that you get all giddy when they walk by? Or, liked someone so much that you have trouble speaking or thinking when you're around them? That's what's going on with me now. There's this really cute guy at my school, they call it the 'Wilderness School', and his name is Jason. He's one of my only friends there, along with a hyper little latino elf named Leo.

Leo gave me some awesome advice the other night. He'd stupidly confronted me about the 'me-liking-Jason-not-knowing-what-to-do' thing, as he put it. He was really good at giving me advice, if I do say so myself. He told me about some upcoming meteor shower, and how to get to this 'secret passage' to get on the roof. Not so secret, to be honest, if Leo knows about it.

I decided to face Jason about the shower today during 'survival training', which was just basically picking up sticks and trying to make a fire. "H-Hey Jason." I stuttered a bit.

"Hey Piper." He said, cracking a small smile.

"So..." I said, finally pulling myself together."Look. There's this meteor shower tonight. Leo said a while back that there's this way to get on the roof. You want to watch it with me?" I said, with as much courage as I could muster.

I could see his eyes light up. I was hopeful. "I would love that. See you tonight... after lights out?" He asked.

"Totally. We can be bad and be up after Coach Hedge makes his rounds with his bat." I joke.

"See you tonight, then." He said, and I'll admit his cheeks were a bit pink.

"Tonight." I confirmed, before moving on to my next class, which was Physical Education with Coach Hedge.

I walked to the track field with a bit of extra pep in my step. Jason had actually agreed to go on a date with me. Well, to be honest it wasn't really a date. It was going to be two friends up on a roof watching the meteor shower while one of the friends plans on telling the other that they've had a massive crush on the other since they met. No big deal, right?

Phys Ed, where do I begin? Not only do we have another class come in half way through, but we're all sweaty for the rest of the day. I guess it isn't that bad, considering the class that spends half of class with us is Jason's class. That lucky guy gets a free hour for, well, an hour before having to take this dumb class. Another thing is that it's taught by Coach Hedge. He's small, sure, but he's got a loud voice, and when he insists on keeping you in front of him, you get a headache pretty fast. Why do we even need Phys Ed anyway? It's not like I'm going to grow up and for some reason need to climb up a rock wall or spike a volleyball to get somewhere.

The end of the day seemed to come closer and closer, then, at about 2:00 PM, about an hour before classes let out, the day seemed to come to a stop and stay there. I was in english class, and since I'm dyslexic, I'm not too good at it. All the other kids are helping the teacher read passages and I'm sitting there with a blank look on my face because I can't read along with everyone else. _Come on clock, just go a bit faster. Fast forward an hour so I can get ready. _I spoke with my mind. I look back to the front of the room and hear the bell ring, which was weird. I thought there was an hour left? I looked up at the clock, which shone 3:00 PM, the time the school portion of our day lets out. But... a few seconds ago it was 2:00. Did I fall asleep or something and not even notice?

I didn't really pay much attention to the weird time, assuming I'd fallen asleep or fallen into a coma or something for the hour. I still had to get ready for my 'date' with Jason, though. I quickly ran to my room to shower. I dressed up in a nice pair of jeans, boots, and a cute top. I put a sweater over my shirt so my room-mate didn't suspect anything. I brushed my teeth quick and put a fresh layer of deodorant on. I grabbed-fine, I _stole_- a piece of gun from my room mate's bag and walked down to the girls lobby to watch our free hour of TV before dinner.

By the time dinner came around, it seemed to inch by just as slowly as english class did. I kept stealing secret glances over at Jason when he wasn't looking at me, even though we were right next to each other. He was sitting there laughing at Leo. We were fooling around with our pasta, and Jason, Leo, and I were throwing the noodles at each other. It felt nice to have friends like these, ones that will always have your back, like Leo does, or the type of friends who's a bodyguard, who won't let anyone say anything to you that you don't want to hear, like Jason.

It was finally time for lights our right after dinner. I grabbed a flashlight from my bag and snuck out after I heard my room mate's breaths even out. I snuck out of the room with the flashlight off and felt around a little for the walls as guidance. When I got my hands steady on the walls, I started creeping slowly down the hallway until I bumped into a big figure.

"Oof!" It said as I bumped into it. The voice wasn't gruff sounding like Coach Hedge, which was a huge relief, it was younger sounding.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Piper?" They whispered. I recognized that voice.

"Jason?" I whispered back. He grabbed my arm and led me to the entrance by the girls lobby that leads to the spot on the roof where Leo had showed me before. How did he know about it?

"I was coming to get you. I didn't think you knew the way." He whispered.

I tried to find his face. "Leo showed me. I didn't think you were coming to get me." I whispered.

We got to the top of the entrance, where there was a loose panel that you could just push on to get out. Jason pushed on it, easily breaking it, and warm desert air flooded all around us.

"After you." He spoke, taking my hand and helping me up. I have to admit it, that was sweet.

We lay silent for a while, close together and watching the sky for any sign of a meteor. Finally, I decided to speak up and tell Jason about the 'me-liking-him' thing.

"Jason I-"

"Piper I-" He said at the same time. I blushed a bit.

"You go first." I said.

"Alright. I guess I should probably get this off my chest. Piper-" Oh my... was he actually going to... "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now but I didn't know how. So, I told Leo to find out if you had the same feelings for me that I did for you. When he came back to me saying yes, I was so happy. I told him to set this whole thing up. I found out from that Dylan kid that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, and I told Leo to suggest to you to bring me up here. I showed Leo where this place was. Piper... I like you." He said, and I could finally see the meteors falling. The light from the moon was reflected in his gorgeous blue eyes, and I felt like I was falling in love for the first time.

"I like you too." I whispered. Jason took my face in his hands, with his thumbs behind my ears, and he kissed me. It was the first real kiss I'd gotten that expressed this amount of love and desire. I was falling in love with Jason. I was falling in love with him on this late night.


	13. M

**prompt: Monday**

"Piper... wake up babe, it's Monday, you know what that means."

"No..."

"Pipes... c'mon. I don't want to get up any more than you do, but we have to, hon."

"I'm not going to work."

"They need you..."

"They don't, Jason. They'll be fine if I come in for lunch or something. I was out for like six months... what's one more day? Let me go back to sleep."

"I guess I'll just tickle you until you get up!"

"Jason! Stop! Come on! This isn't fair! Stop!"

"Don't like that, do you, babe?"

*crying in the next room* "Great. Look what you did Jason, you woke up Tammy."

"Me! I did no such thing!"

"You did too! You insisted on tickling me, now this is what yo get. Go calm her down or make your own breakfast!"

"Fine..."

*silence.*

"Happy? She's asleep now."

"Very. Now I can go back to sleep."

"NOOOO. Get. Up. Monday's aren't that bad, to be honest. We got married on a Monday. Tam was born on a Monday."

"She was born on Monday night, it doesn't count."

"Was it midnight? I think not. It still counts as a Monday."

"Meh."

"Don't make me force feed you coffee."

"Meh."

"Come on."

"Meh."

"Come on."

"Meh."

"Come on, Piper. I'm going to call Annabeth and have her come over here."

"Go ahead."

*feet shuffling, mumbles, door bell rings, more feet shuffling.*

"Piper, what are you doing? It's almost ten in the morning!"

"Yeah, Annabeth, but it's also a Monday."

"So?"

"So... I just had a baby."

"Like six months ago."

"Your point?"

*sound of dragging and grunting*

"Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because you're an idiot, Jason, that's why."

"Well, Annabeth, thanks for stopping by but we *cough* Piper *cough* should really get going soon."

"Fine. Fine. I'll get up. Dibs on the first cup of coffee though."

"Is it going to be like this every Monday?"

**Teddahhhhhhhhh I hope you liked it :) I was in the mood for just dialogue and I'm like Piper... Mondays are AWFUL.**


	14. N

**This prompt is going to be a songfic to an awesome song from my favorite musical Chicago :)**

**Prompt: Nowadays/ Hot Honey Rag**

_You can like the life you're living,_

_Or you can live the life you'd like,_

_You can even marry Harry,_

_But mess around with Ike,_

My life was horrid up until I met Jason Grace. I was always told that I could like the life I was living, or I could live the life I would like. That last one is exactly what I did when I met Jason. He was a cute boy from my school, you know, one of those guys who catches your eye in the hallway or sits next to you in home room. He had that cute boyish look to him, and I wanted him. I got him, eventually, and my life has been amazing ever since.

_And that's good,_

_Isn't it great,_

_Isn't it grand,_

_Isn't it swell,_

_Isn't it fun,_

_Isn't it?_

Being with Jason can't just be described in one word... It can be described in many. It's good, it's great, it's grand, it's swell, and it's even fun. Jason was one of the best guys for me there was. I never thought that I'd grow up, get married to a great guy, and have kids with him. That's exactly what I did, though. Our life was perfect.

_But nothing stays,_

_In fifty years or so,_

_it's gonna change you know,_

_But Oh! it's heaven,_

_Nowadays_

I know nothing ever stays, I do. In fifty years or so, my kids are going to move out, Jason and I might get distant. But, let me tell you, it's heaven nowadays.

**I know it was really short, but I liked it :) Thanks for reading :D**

**~Becca**


	15. O

**Prompt: Octavian's rath**

"Don't go in there." Jason warned Piper, for she was about to go into the Temple of Jupiter. Octavian was in there, and he was in one of his moods.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I can face _Octavian's Rath._" Piper joked as she walked into the temple.

* * *

A half an hour later, Piper still wasn't back, and Jason was getting worried. Bad ideas were popping into his head, which is what usually happens when he gets nervous. He imagined Piper going into the temple just to ask Octavian to spare some pillows, and him getting angry and attacking her.

_No, _Jason told himself, _That didn't happen. I can't think of that._

He couldn't stop himself, though. She joked with him all the time about Octavian's Rath, but she never really understood what Octavian could do.

"You alright?" He heard a female voice ask from behind him.

To his relief, it was Piper. She had a pillow tucked under her arm and an angry look on her face.

"What happened in there? It took quite a while." Jason noted.

Piper sighed an angry sigh. "That little jerk barely agreed to give me this pillow. I tried to charmspeak him out of keeping all of them, but he's immune to it." She explained.

"Now you see what I was talking about when I told you about Octavian's Rath." Jason laughed, lacing his fingers with hers.

"He just seemed moody to me." Piper grumbled.

**Short... But thanks for reading!**

**~Becca**


	16. P

**Prompt: Pretty **

"Jason," Piper breathed into her boyfriends ear as they sit under a willow tree in the woods, "Tell me something."

"Like what?" He breathed back, the closeness between them making it hard for him not to look into her eyes.

"Like what you love about me."

"Everything. I love everything about you... the way you walk and the way you talk with your hands and the way you sing... the way you're more pretty than any girl I've ever met." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm pretty?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

**I know it's like... rreeaallllyy short, but you have to admit, it's cute :3**

**~Becca**


	17. Q

**Crossover time :D Harry Potter crossover with Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus)!**

**Prompt: Quidditch**

"So... you play this game how exactly?" Piper asked her new friends in disbelief. They were just sent away to meet the famous "wizard" Harry Potter from England.

"You take a broom, kick off, and start to fly. There's this ball called a Quaffle, this big one here, and it scores points. The Chasers have to score the points, so pass this ball to your fellow Chasers. The Keepers keep the Quaffle out of the goals. The Beaters job is to keep the Bludgers, this ball here, away from their team, so they don't get hurt, basically. Then there's this ball, the snitch. It's the Seekers job to catch it, and the team who's seeker catches it first gets an extra 150 points, so they almost always win." Harry explained expertly.

"Wait, you need the brooms to fly? Amateurs." Jason snorted.

"Speak for yourself lover boy!" Leo shouted from the other side of the pitch, where he was desperately trying to get on his broom. He failed, falling on his face and having to get a bandage for his tongue.

"It's simple, you take the broom, fly, and try not to fall off or get hit." Ginny explained.

They all set off, each person flying in a different direction. Jason was the only one without a broom, since he could control the air and fly.

Piper took the position as the Seeker, her eyes changing to the same shade of gold as the Snitch in concentration. Jason became a beater along with a bandaged Leo, while Percy, Thalia and Annabeth took the job of the Chasers, leaving poor Nico to be the Keeper.

The balls went up and each person fanned out to do their job. Piper's eyes grazed the morning sky for the little flying golden ball. Nico patted himself down to make sure his extra padding was on tight. Jason and Leo were fending off the bludgers, laughing. Annabeth and Percy were throwing the Quaffle around, playing what seemed to be a game of monkey-in-the-middle with the "Gryffindor Team", or so they liked to be called.

Piper couldn't find the Snitch, so she figured she'd better watch the other team's seeker to see if he saw anything. Harry's eyes were searching the sky, and they landed on Ginny and her brother Ron. Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, was sitting in the stands cheering them on.

All of a sudden she heard a sharp cry. It sounded like Jason. Piper looked down to see him falling from the sky. She heard a loud thump and she raced down to see if he was okay. She wasn't the only one, everybody else was doing the same.

"Jason..." She whispered, taking his face in her hands and calling his came softly.

"I'm... okay." She said, smiling a bit.

Harry uttered a small laugh behind them. "That's why you need a broom and padding, mate."

**Not very Jaspery... but it was cool :D**

**~Becca**


	18. R

**Prompt: Right to me**

"Promise me you'll right." Piper sniffed, her eyes and face glistening with tears. The love of her life, Jason Grace, was heading back to Camp Jupiter to be with his true family, the Romans.

"I promise." Jason breathed. He kissed her sweetly and held her hand until the whistle for his train blew, signaling that it was his time to go.

"I love you." Piper said, more and more tears coming down her face by the moment.

"I love you too." Jason sighed, taking his suitcase and turning around slowly. Before he got to the train, before he disappeared forever, he looked back one more time at Piper and blew her a kiss.

Memories flashed before her eyes. Her first meeting with Jason on the bus, where he sat with her so she didn't have to sit with Leo. The time when they went strawberry picking and Mr. D punished them with a weeks worth of kitchen duty. When Jason was Best Man and Piper was the Maid of Honor at Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Piper didn't want to let go of these memories, but she had to.

Everything was ending just as soon as it had begun. It reminded her of when her Grandfather died, her father cried and she was silent for days.

Piper could feel her heart breaking as the train started to pull out of the station, gaining speed as it chugged on. The caboose finally turned around a corner and Piper could see a lone person standing on the other side of the tracks. A stranger with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face.

"Jason." Piper sighed, new tears replacing the old ones, but this time they were happy ones.

**Yeahh... A bit upsetting but then happy :D**

**~Becca**


	19. S

**Prompt: Sometimes**

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I hadn't chosen him, or if he hadn't chosen me. I think about what life would be like living alone and unhappy, while he's out with her, being in love. Then I think about him being in that position, and I'm even more sad.

Sometimes I'm feeling down and he comes around and cheers me right up. I sit down at the kitchen table one morning with bad news about one of my sisters, and he comes around and tells me that everything is going to be okay, and that I shouldn't worry about her.

Sometimes I tell myself not to get so carried away with things. I lay beside him at night in our apartment wondering how I could be so lucky to be with him. He rolls over and kisses me passionately and I can just feel the sparks between us, and I tell myself not to get carried away but I can't help myself. I kiss him back.

Sometimes I can't help but stare at him while he's doing something. Swimming down at the lake one day he takes his shirt off and I sit there by a log and watch him. I watch as his muscles ripple as he moves. I watch as the scar on his lip turns white as he smiles at me.

Sometimes I think I'm alone in this world, but sure enough he's there beside me. He takes mt hand and guides me the way I need to go so I don't get lost along the way. He is my guard rail.

Sometimes I lose myself inside my mind. I wake up screaming one night from terrible nightmares, so he holds me until my tears end. We lay down once more and he envelopes me in a protective hug, both of us falling asleep like that.

Sometimes I think about our future. I think about us getting married, with a little ceremony close to home. Raising a few kids and watching them grow up as we grow old.

Sometimes I think about us. I think about all of those times we have and all the times we are going to have. I know I can count on him. I know he'll always be there, watching over me.

**:3**

**~Becca**


	20. T

**Prompt: Tuxedo**

_"I hope you realize that, for a prom, you have to wear a tuxedo?"_ I had said that night Jason asked me to the prom. He'd never gone to High School, being raised as a demigod and all, but I had told him that one of my friends was going, so he asked me if we should go together.

Now, I'm up in my room at my dad's house, trying my best to curl my hair with the golden curling iron my mother gave me for tonight. I was already in my dress, just a simple black strapless one, and Jason was going to be here any minute. I had the curling iron plugged into the wall by my vanity, another gift from Mother, when I heard a knock at my balcony door. I turned my head to see my beautiful blonde prince standing there, a corsage in a box in his hand and his mouth open, staring at me.

He already had his suit on. It was a normal looking suit, but it look amazing on him. He looked even more handsome than he already was, if that was even possible.

"You look..." He breathed when he saw me.

"I know... You too..." I breathed back. My eyes shifted to the corsage and he seemed to remember it was there in the first place.

"Oh, right." He remembered. He took the flowers with the band out of the box. They were a creamy white color, with black edges. I don't know how he did it, but he seemed to make everything perfect for me. He slipped the corsage on my hand.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and watched as it opened. My dad stood in the door way, the famous Tristan McLean.

"Dad, Jason's here." I announced, as if he couldn't already see that.

"I can see that." He stated. He had a camera in his hand and I rolled my eyes. Dad was always taking pictures of me when he could, and he told me he wanted to look back when he was old as see how I grew up.

"Pictures." Jason said. I posed with Jason, my hands in from of me and his hands on my waist. I could see my dad all teary eyed behind the lens.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're growing up, Pipes." He said, and he hugged me.

* * *

Jason and I walked out of the prom after a very long time. I wasn't even sure what time it was, only that it was sometime in the morning.

He stayed at my house that night, and my dad let us share my room. I walked out of my room to go brush my teeth, and when I came back he was sitting up in my bed, waiting for me, in his pajamas, and his tuxedo was laying carefully on my chair.


	21. U

**Sorry to anybody who's read my other story 'Just A Normal Summer Camp' and was getting mad that I haven't updated in a while! I'm going to finish the last couple letters for this fanfiction and then work on my others! Sorry again!**

**Prompt: Upside down**

Has anything ever happened to you that just seems to turn your life upside down? That's what happened to me when I met Piper McLean. I didn't remember anything from my past, not my sister, my father, nothing. You see, they were jacked by a crazy goddess names Hera. That's another story, though.

I met Piper McLean on a bus going to a school for bad kids. I don't remember what I did to get into that place, exactly, but I do know that Piper stole a car to get in. She was the first person to sit down on the bus and I was the last. There was no where else to sit but with Piper, so I sat.

"Hey, I'm Jason." I stated to her the only thing I really remembered.

"Piper." She mumbled. She turned her head slightly when she said this, and I could see a tiny bit of her beautiful face.

I didn't want the conversation to die so quickly. "So, what did you do to get in here?" I asked.

"Stole a BMW." She mumbled.

"Wow. I don't even know what I did to get sent to this place." I noted. She nodded and looked away again. So much for conversing, right? This is the part where my friend Leo comes in. We weren't really friends until this happened, but afterwards, we were best friends.

"Ouch." Piper groaned as a metal screw hit her in the head. We both turned around to see a latino boy, around our age, who was aiming to hit 'Coach Hedge' in the head with screws and things.

"Dude, what're you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to hit the weird guy in the head." He said, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Piper and I didn't really become friends until late that first night. Neither of us could sleep and we both snuck out of our dorms to get some fresh air. It was dark, so I couldn't really see anything.

Just as I was about to walk a few feet over, so I could see the moon and the stars from behind the big brick building, I heard footsteps.

I panicked a bit, I didn't know whether it was Hedge or not, and I started fast walking back in the direction I came from. I was about twenty feet from the door when I ran into a dark figure walking the opposite way.

"Oof!" I said as a hand hit my chest.

"Ouch." They mumbled. I could just see the gray silhouette of a Native American girl with choppy brown hair and bright eyes,

"Piper?" I mumbled. She looked even prettier than when I saw her on the bus.

"Jason?" She asked. I'll admit, I was surprised that she could speak louder than a mumble.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same."

She nodded and looked away a bit. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was trying not to talk to me.

"So..." I started, "It's kind of strange, huh? You and me... out here..." I mumbled, just speaking my mind.

"How is it weird?"

"It just... is." I said. I had just realized how close we were. Our noses were almost touching and her hand was still on my chest. She seemed to notice it too, because she pulled her hand away. Our eyes met for a minute, a sweet, blissful minute, and I leaned in to kiss her soft looking lips. Before we could kiss, though, a light came on outside and our eyes widened in alarm.

"Get inside, fast." I whispered. She took off towards what I assumed to be her window. Coach Hedge came outside a second later, a baseball bat in hand.

"What do you think you're doing, cupcake?!" He yelled.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I might get some fresh air." I said.

"Well why didn't you open up a window?" He quizzed me.

"I didn't want to disturb my room mate." I told him, running a hand through my short blonde hair. He grumbled for a moment and then opened the door up, prodding me with his baseball bat to make me go inside.

* * *

A few days passed and I hadn't really talked to Piper. I got in trouble for being outside after lights out and had to run twenty laps on the track. I was on my fifth lap when I heard shouting on the grass.

"McLean! You get on that track and tun those ten laps!" Coach shouted at Piper.

"Make me!" She shouted back. Oooh, she shouldn't have done that.

Coach grumbled, took her by the hand and forced her onto the track. She gave him a hard look and then watched as Coach turned to me.

"Don't just stand there, Grace! You've got fifteen more laps to do, get going!" he yelled.

I took off, and not soon after I heard footsteps behind me. Piper.

"So what did you get busted for?" I asked.

"Smuggling food into class. Ten laps for that? Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"You better believe it McLean! I may be small, but I'm not deaf!" Coach shouted from the grass.

We ran in silence for a few more laps. I was just passing ten and she was on her fifth when we heard fire alarms go off in the building.

"Thank God. Now everyone'll be on the track. There won't be enough room for us to run." She said, panting.

* * *

It turns out Leo pulled the fire alarm. He got into trouble, but at least Coach forgot about mine and Piper's punishment.

I was sitting on my bed one night, drawing on my wall, when Leo came in and sat down next to me on my bed.

"So... I see you've got quite an interest in little Piper." Leo commented, smiling a bit.

"So?" I asked.

"So... I'm going to set you up. Tonight there's a meteor shower, and Uncle Leo here knows how to get on the roof. A quite and secluded place the roof can be at night, especially when you're-"

"Alright, enough, Leo. Just tell me how to get to the roof."

* * *

He did just that. He told me how there was a hole big enough for a cow behind the couch in the living room. I walked over to the girls dorms and left a note for Piper, telling her to meet me there tonight.

Everything was in place. I kept sneaking little glances towards Piper when I could, just to see if she was eyeing me back. She was... I think.

Night time came soon enough, and I was up on the roof with Piper before I knew it. The starts were out and the hot Arizona air made our skin warm and dry. I thought that now was probably the best, and only, time to tell Piper that I liked her.

"Piper... I should tell you something." I said.

"If it has to do with you almost kissing me that one night, please, continue."

"I... like you."

"Good." She said. I sat there, dumbfounded. What was that supposed to mean? Did she like me back or was she just glad that I liked her?

"I'm sorry... what?" I asked.

"it's good you like me. I like you too." She stated. I looked at her, right into her deep blue-green eyes and leaned in, determined that this time, I'd get to kiss her.

Kiss her I did. My lips fit perfectly into hers, like a puzzle. Little did I know that this was the same girl who was going to be turning my life upside down for years and years to come.

**:3 **

**~Becca**


	22. V

**Prompt: Very**

Elias was very rebellious. I remember, once, he climbed all the way up to the second floor balcony on my roof to see me one night. My dad caught us later talking and he got the wrong idea. Dad started yelling and telling Elias to go home. Elias went up to him and told him right then and there that he had no control over our actions and rudely swept past dad and went somewhere. I never saw him again.

Jake was very quiet. I always tried to get him to say things to the people who made fun of him. We spent our time in the library, mostly, since it was quiet there. That's actually where we met, the library. He had a cute face, he really did. He was sweet, but he was constantly made fun of for being so small and quiet. I don't think I ever heard him talk above a whisper until some guy was flirting with me in the hallways at school. The idiot grabbed my butt, and Jake sprung into action, slapping the moron across the face. As sweet as it was, we didn't last long after.

Matt was very sporty. I think he was my first jock boyfriend. He wasn't exactly popular, and yes, at my school you could be on the football team and not be popular. He was handsome enough, in my opinion. He had those soft brown eyes that reminded you of a puppy and he made really funny jokes. All he could talk about though was sports. It was always, have you seen the last Giants game? Or, can you believe how awesome I did in that last game? Needless to say, we broke up soon after the next football season started.

Jason, however, was very... Jason. He always did the opposite of what people expected him to do. Instead of hanging out with his Roman family, he hung out with his Greek family. We were always happy together. Nothing ever tore us apart or endangered our relationship; not even a jealous Roman Praetor named Reyna.

**:) Kind of strange... I hope you liked it though :3**

**~Becca**


	23. W

**Prompt: Water**

The lake in the woods is fresh and cold. It's perfect for going swimming durring the summer, and that's exactly what I did last summer. Jason and I were bored at home one day and decided to go for a walk. We happened upon the beautiful lake and decided to take a quick swim.

The water was cold and fresh, like the lake back at Camp Half-Blood. We spent hours every day coming down to the lake and taking swims in its cool, refreshing water.

One day, Jason took longer than usual in getting ready for swimming down at the lake. I kept pestering him to hurry up, and finally he came out of the bathroom. Nothing about him looked unusual. He had a pair of swim trunks on, a T-shirt, and his gold hair was still as short as ever.

"Let's go." I'd said. We walked on the path until we got to the three huge oak tree's that told us we had to turn left to get to the pond. Before we turned, though, Jason stopped me. He picked me up by my legs and threw me over his shoulder. I was laughing and hitting his back, begging him to put me down. He obliged, eventually, but not in the way I wanted. He threw me into the lake.

I came up laughing and gasping for air. I looked around to find him, but I couldn't. I spied all along the lake, looking for him, until I found him sitting on a low branch of a tree.

I got out, soaked and freezing, and went to sit next to him.

"What was that for?" I giggled. I looked at him. His face was serious and I could sense a bit of a nervous aura around him.

"Piper..." He bagan. He got down on one knee. _OH MY GODS, _I thought, _THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING._

"I've loved you for a really long time now. I've noticed how attached to this lake you and I are, which is why I decided to ask you here. So... Piper McLean... Would you do me the honour of becoming Piper Grace?"

**Awwhhhh :) Don't you just love Jasper?**

**~Becca**


	24. X

**Prompt: X-Ray **

"See, this is what happens when you try to see if you can fly like your father." Piper shook her head at her son, whom she was driving to the hospital to have his arm X-Rayed.

He'd tried, yet again, to jump off his bed to see if he could fly like his dad.

"I said I was sorry, mom." Jasper groaned.

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll be able to fly like me someday." Jason said from the front seat.

"I'm telling you, I stayed in the air for a few seconds, then when I tried to move I came crashing down on a box of stuff I haven't unpacked yet." Their son explained.

"I'm sure you did, honey. And didn't I tell you to put that stuff away a while ago?" Piper asked.

"Maybe..." Jasper mumbled.

They rode in the car a little while longer. The radio played new and old songs and before they knew it, they were at the hospital. Jasper had to go in alone, since he was above the toddler age, so Piper and Jason waited alone in the waiting room.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jason reassured her.

"I know he'll be, I'm just worried he'll try it again." Piper admitted with a worried look.

"Then I'll teach him how to control the air. You heard what he said, he was up there for a few seconds until he tried to move."

"Yeah, I know. Promise me you'll be safe."

Jason let out a small laugh. "I promise." He wrapped his arms around Piper and she leaned into him, letting out a sigh and resting her head on his chest.

A little while later Jasper came out of the room, his arm covered in a purple cast.

"Purple? Really?" Piper teased as she messed up her sons messy blonde hair.

**:) I hope you liked it even though it was short! Guys, there's only two more chapters! Don't worry, I'm going to write a loooonggg thing to everyone who's reviewed and given me helpful ideas!**

**~Becca**


	25. Y

**Prompt: Yolk**

"Jason, are you seriously trying to bake?" Piper asked her husband. He stood in the kitchen, flour in his hair and an apron tied around his waist.

"I am. Only... I have to use an egg yolk. How do you just take the yolk?" He asked, confused.

Piper laughed. "There's some kind of thing you need for it, which we don't own." She giggled.

Jason opened the trash and dumped the small bowl of ingredients into the can. "Well that was a waste of time." He commented.

"Don't worry, babe. You're still the best in my opinion." Piper told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss him. Their lips connected and Jason wrapped his arms around her before picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued kissing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Piper unwrapped her arms from Jason's waist and she opened the door.

"What's up brudda?" Leo asked, walking into the apartment and giving Jason a hug.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I'm coming over to see my favorite people in the world!"

"What happened to that girl Charlotte?" Jason asked. Leo was supposedly living with his girlfriend, Charlotte, about twenty minutes away.

"She got a bit too... clingy..." Leo said. He sniffed the air. "Who was making something? I don't see any food." Leo noted.

Piper giggled a bit. "Jason. We don't have one of those egg yolk thingies so he couldn't continue." She said with fake sadness.

"Laugh all you want, that pudding was going to be amazing." Jason said. **(You can seriously make pudding with egg yolks?You learn something new everyday...)**

**So I know it was yet another short one... but I hope you liked it anyway :)**

**~Becca**


	26. Z

**Prompt: Ze last chapter**

"Piper, you ready to go?"

"Just a second Jason, I'm on the last chapter of my book."

"What book?"

"Divergent. It's fantastic."

"I thought you were Dyslexic like the rest of us. Except Frank."

"I am. It's taken me a long time to read this but it's seriously amazing. You should read it sometime."

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, Sparky, if you read it and love it we can fangirl together."

"You're a fangirl?"

"Yeah. Well, I am now."

*silence with the occasional flipping of the pages*

"Are you ready to go or what, Piper?"

"One more page, then this book is over and I can live peacefully knowing what happens!"

"Fine."

*more silence then a book closes*

"That was... amazing."

"Did it end well?"

"Yes, but now I need to read the second one."

"There's a second one?"

"There'd better be!"

"I love you, you know that? You and all your craziness."

"Dido."

**So, that chapter goes out to each and every fangirl who's read this. Even if you're a boy, I'm still calling you a fangirl.**

**So, I would like- no, I would ****_LOVE _****to thank these people who have reviewed and I love them for that!**

**~The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean (Love ya!)**

**~MatildaSue**

**~Mitzipitzi**

**~Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**~cloved**

**~nikitabella**

**~MashPotatoeSquishBanana (love your name :))**

**~piper rose shiba directioner**

**~Cabin6camper (Guest)**

**~Out (Guest)**

**~cherryblossomxcrimsonflames**

**Each and every one of you guys are the reason I continue doing this! You have no idea how happy I get when I open my email and see I have like six reviews on one story and they're all from one person (Mitzipitzi I'm talking about you!). Thank you, everyone, so much for reading and favoriting and following this story and I hope you read my others! It's been a pleasure writing for you guys! Well... Bye!**

**~Becca**


End file.
